


Love and Justice

by DragonStar84



Category: Brave Police J-Decker
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonStar84/pseuds/DragonStar84
Summary: While Yuuta is away for training, Hana who is fresh out of the academy is assigned to work with the Brave Police until he returns but will any of them ever accept her as part of their team. Eventually crosses over with Shadows





	Love and Justice

“You’re assigning me to work with the _robots_?” Hana Ichimira asked in shock as she followed the commissioner of the Metropolitan Tokyo Police Department, a tall, lean man in his mid forties named Juuzo Saejima, down the hall of the police station. “But Commissioner-”  
  
Saejima cut Hana off with a wave of his hand. “You heard right, Ichimira,” he informed her in a very business-like tone. “They need humans on their team, someone to do the job when their size makes it next to impossible for them to go in and make arrests.”  
  
“I thought there was a boy who worked with them,” Hana weakly protested. “A teenager, what’s-his-name…”  
  
“Yuuta Tomonaga,” the commissioner replied, leading Hana down a short flight of stairs. “He never had any official training to speak of, just whatever he picked up in the field with the force. When he graduated from secondary a few months ago, we sent him to the Academy for some more formal--“ he chuckled wryly-- “not to mention _official_ training.”   
  
“Commissioner, the Academy brings up another valid point,” Hana tried again. “With all due respect, I just graduated from the Academy myself, surely there’s someone better qualified than I for this assignment.”  
  
“Actually, that’s part of _why_ I’m assigning you to the Brave Police force in the first place,” Saejima explained, holding up a file folder with Hana‘s name printed on it. “I spoke with all of your academy instructors, every one of them said you were highly respectful of your superiors and nearly bent over backwards to tolerate even the most bothersome of your fellow cadets,” he lowered the folder, “Quite the glowing report, honestly, and it only further convinces me that even our most senior officers couldn’t take some of the ’bots with whom you’ll be working.”  
  
“I beg your pardon, Commissioner?” Hana queried.  
  
“Yuuta-kun has only been at the Academy for a few months,” Saejima began, “and in that time span I’ve already had about twenty failed attempts at finding someone else to work with them until his graduation.”  
  
“Is it really that bad?” Hana asked, trying to picture the situation prior to her arrival and debriefing that morning.  
  
“Just to give you an idea,” Saejima began wryly, “the last officer I had working with them was carried by the shirt collar, kicking and screaming, into my officer in the mouth of a robot in the form of a dog. He was then promptly dropped to the floor and I was equally promptly informed that the force simply couldn’t work with him due to his inability to follow orders.  
  
“None of the twenty previous attempts handled taking orders from a robot very well, kept trying to turn the tables, tell them all what to do. The force leader, Dekkardo, was patient enough about it, but the rest of them knew that he was in charge and didn’t take orders from anyone else lying down. I’m hoping they’ll react better to someone newer to the force, not to mention closer to Yuuta-kun’s age.”   
  
“Oh…” Hana replied slowly, then tried again: “But if they‘re robots, can‘t you just reprogram them to take orders from someone else?   
  
Saejima fixed Hana with a hard stare. “Ichimira, you’ll soon find that _none_ of these robots can be so easily reprogrammed like a computer.”  
  
Hana tried not to squirm under the commissioner‘s gaze as she asked, “How is that even possible?”   
  
“There was some kind of interference when Dekkardo’s AI system was first brought online, making him fully sentient, as are all of the robots with whom you‘ll be working,” Saejima explained. “The department has been working with some of Tokyo’s leading scientists and engineers in an attempt to recreate whatever made them sentient, we’ve had enough success to not call the project a total and complete failure, yet we’ve never managed to find the definitive cause. The experiment can be run with one hundred identical robots the exact same way a dozen times, and yet only one robot would walk away sentient. Most of the scientists have all but given up and just accepted that we’re witnesses to a miracle, one that’s becoming more and more rare by the year.”  
  
Without thinking, Hana let out a low whistle. “Guess that shows you how much I really know, I’d always assumed they just had highly advanced AI systems.”  
  
“That’s all they were originally meant to be, and--” Saejima chuckled darkly, “what we intend to let the public think.”   
  
Hana reacted a little more violently than she would have liked. “Begging the commissioner’s pardon,” she began, “but doesn’t the public have the right to know that their… _defenders_ are just as sentient as you and I?”  
  
“And risk the scandal on the department’s hands?” Saejima asked incredulously. “Of course not! If the public knew the truth about the Brave Police force, there’d be a backlash from here to kingdom come, people would question their creation, good intentions or not. I can name at least five people, all of whom very high ranking, who would scream for their destruction if they found out about them being sentient. That’s the reason you had to sign the nondisclosure form before being considered for this position.”  
  
“Can’t your protect them?” Hana questioned, hiding her revulsion that anyone would so easily take a sentient life… even if it _was_ a robotic one.

  
“Hardly,” Saejima scoffed, “Can’t protect this bunch from the mentality that man has no right creating life outside of procreation, even if we can’t control whether an AI robot becomes sentient or not.”  
**  
** “Mary Shelley would be so proud,” Hana muttered darkly **.**  
  
“At first we thought we could control the bestowing of sentient life,” Saejima went on, apparently having missed Hana’s analysis. “Our first attempts were the creation of the build team, wildly successful, as were a few other subsequent attempts. Finally, our luck ran out and we haven’t been able to create more than a couple sentient robots since.  
  
“Many of the people involved in the robots’ creation have come to think that we never had any control over the robots being sentient, that once God decided there were enough to handle any problems that might arise, He stopped allowing them to become sentient. The few who have become sentient since then have always been created right before some major crisis that couldn‘t be handled by the police or the regular AI system robots. And that, Officer Ichimira, hasn’t happened in _quite some time_.”  
  
Hana was stunned into silence as she considered how unique and, indeed _miraculous_ her future robotic colleagues were. She felt under more pressure than fruit preserves being canned.  
  
Saejima laughed at her shaken expression. “Relax, Ichimira,” he told her, clapping her on the shoulder and leading her further down the hall.   
  
“Commissioner, are you sure I’m really the best person to work with them?” Hana mumbled as Saejima withdrew his hand.  
  
“As long as you remember that Dekkardo is your superior officer and follow his orders as well as you have those of your previous superiors, you should do just fine,” the commissioner reassured as he led her to a door labeled in block print Deckerd Room.

 

“In all honesty, it’s no different than working with the rest of the force, except instead of working with humans, you’ll be working with robots.” With that, he pushed the door open and led her inside.  
  
Hana froze in the doorway for a second when she saw the huge room full of large desks, large office chairs and large, ranging in size from ten to fifteen feet tall and who _knew_ how heavy-- robots. The room’s occupants weren’t totally foreign to Hana, considering that it was pretty hard to turn on the six o’clock newscast and not see at least two of them, but to see them in person... Hoo boy, whole new ball game. Shaking off the shock, she stepped fully into the room (kind of small for such an integral part of the Metropolitan Tokyo Police Department) with her head held high in an attempt to conceal her quaking nerves.   
  
She didn’t do very well, a red and orange robot, whom Saejima introduced as Drill Boy, stepped forward and bowed, first to Saejima and then to Hana. “Don’t be so nervous lookin‘,” Drill Boy told her, “we don’t bite.” He waved his hand at a large, purple robotic dog (no doubt the one to which Saejima had earlier referred) sitting along the wall. “Well, _he_ might, but the rest of us don‘t.” Hana returned the bow, watching the dog out of the corner of her hazel eyes.  
  
“You have nothing to worry about, Shadow Maru doesn’t bite, either,” a voice behind her reassured. Hana turned around and found herself (relatively) face-to-face with a sleek blue and white robot, the tallest of the group. He stepped up to Hana and bowed, surprisingly deeply to someone his junior. “I’m Dekkardo,” he told her, straightening himself and smiling warmly. “Welcome to the Brave Police force.”  
  
Hana relaxed slightly, comforted and mildly surprised by Dekkardo’s warm smile and apparent willingness to give her a fighting chance. “ _Thank you_ ,” she replied sincerely, bowing just as deeply and straightening herself in turn. “I hope that I’ll be able to assist you in any way I can and that we can all…”  
  
Hana trailed off, acutely aware of multiple pairs of eyes on her, causing her palms to start sweating and her voice to lamely finish the statement with, “…get along.”  
  
“So long as you remember Dekkardo is in charge and stay out of our way, we’ll get along just fine,” a red and gold robot Dekkardo introduced as Dumpson told her tartly, not looking up from the sudoko puzzle he‘d been working on since Hana‘s arrival.  
  
Hana stepped forward, fully on the defense, when Saejima cut in, “She’ll do fine, Dumpson,” He turned to Hana. “If they give you any grief, let Dekkardo or I know.”  
  
“Yes, Commissioner,” Hana replied, hoping there wouldn’t be any problems to begin with.  
  
“Great, I’ll leave you to it, then,” Saejima said, giving Hana and the Brave Police force a short bow and leaving the new co-workers to each other.  
  
After the commissioner’s departure, Dekkardo introduced Hana to the rest of the force, Power Joe, who seemed sociable and competent enough, McCrane Dekkardo’s somber lieutenant and the force’s resident marksman; and Gun Max, whose attitude was reminiscent of a cross between a So-Cal surfer and your older teenage brother, and gave her the (brief) grand tour of the headquarters.   
  
“Your office is here,” Dekkardo told her, referring to a loft about six feet above Hana’s head that sat on a concrete ledge that jutted out nearly seven feet. “You’ll find your things there already.”  
  
“ _Thank you_ ,” Hana said, bowing again and entering the loft that was her new office. She looked down at her desk, a phone, a computer and the cardboard box of her belongings, then over the office of the Brave Police force, feeling very much like an insect surveying the denizens of Mount Olympus.   
  
\-------  
  
Hana was given some time to settle into her new office, and then spent the next several hours being debriefed about the cases the force had been working on, as well as some of the cases they had dealt with in the past, many with stunning success. By lunch, she was ready to curl up under her desk and weep in overwhelming, total uselessness, how could she, a human and a rookie to boot, be of any real use to them?   
  
Sighing deeply, she stood to retrieve her lunch from the rickety and semi-unreliable-looking refrigerator across the room. A shocked gasp escaped her throat as a boa constrictor nearly six feet in length slithered across the floor in front of her. Trying to calm her rattled nerves, she slowly and as un-menacingly as possible walked over to it. Seeing a broom out of the corner of her eye, Hana grabbed it and carefully picked the snake up with the handle, holding the creature away from her body until she established its intentions.   
  
Which were to, apparently, slither around her back and waist with its tail curled around her left arm and its head resting in the crook of her right elbow. Sighing in relief, Hana carried it over to the edge of her office to ask the robots if they knew where it had come from.  
  
She stopped in her tracks when she heard muffled snickering, which seemed to be coming from below her. Confused, she looked down to see Drill Boy hiding against the wall where the floor of her loft dropped down to the robots’ studio office. Glancing up again, she realized the rest of the force was watching her rather intently, waiting to see what she would do next… and looking a little surprised at her reaction to the snake.  
  
Trying not to growl under her breath, she knelt down directly above Drill Boy and asked as easily as if they were discussing the weather, “Drill Boy, is this yours?” She addressed the room as a whole: “If he doesn’t belong to anyone here, he’s coming home with me.”  
  
Drill Boy’s head snapped up to look at her, and he jumped up to his full height, his expression somewhere between shock and confusion. After a moment, he queried, “Why aren’t you screaming? Why aren’t you running around? Why aren’t you doing _anything_?!”   
  
“What makes you think I’d do any of that?” Hana questioned, smoothly meeting Drill Boy’s light green eyes.  
  
“Well, Yuuta’s sisters Kurumi and Azuki always freaked when they saw him,” the young bot explained, despite the fact that two-thirds of the names he listed were lost on Hana. “Even one of the officers working with us a few days ago jumped up onto the desk when he saw him.”  
  
“I’m sorry to disappoint you, Drill Boy,” Hana replied, reaching up to rub the serpent’s head with her finger, “but for one thing, I grew up around my brother’s pet snakes since I was about six and for another…“ She lightly stroked the snake’s scales for icy emphasis. “…this thing is so sweet and tame it’s hard to imagine anyone being afraid of him.”   
Satisfied with Drill Boy’s mind-blown expression, Hana walked to the refrigerator and retrieved her lunch, then sat at her desk and began to eat. The snake seemed undisturbed by the activity and stayed curled around Hana’s shoulders and waist, where it would remain for the rest of the day until Hana finally gave it back to Drill Boy before leaving.  
  


 


End file.
